


Little Things #50

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [50]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: An extra special feature on the house Mark bought





	Little Things #50

"I can't believe you bought this. It's just so perfect, Mark," you say with a satisfied sigh while turning to your fiancé.

After you've accepted Mark's proposal last night, he asked you to come with him somewhere today. It turns out that along with the plan to marry you is the plan to make a home with you. He bought a house, exactly like what you described your dream house would be, and starting this day, you'll be living there with him.

"Well, we can't stay on an apartment all our lives," he reasons. He knows how you can be a little stingy when it comes to him spending. He's an idol and he has stable income, but you'd rather live simply than use his hard-earned money on lavish things. You also insist that you share on the bills. You will not helplessly rely on him.

"Since you bought this, I'm going to pay for the bills starting now."

See? He knows how your mind works.

"I'm gonna show you something," he says instead, holding your hand.

"There's more? It's not a car, is it? I told you it's fine if we commute. And you already have a car if you want to drive."

He kisses your cheek in adoration. "It's not a car. Chill."

Well, it's obviously not a car since instead of going out, he takes you to the farthest room in the hall.

Mark lets go of your hand when you arrive in front of the door. "Go in."

You squint your eyes, suspicious. "Your _dongsaengs_ aren't inside, are they? The house looks great, Mark. I worry what will happen if Bambam and Yugyeom start running around."

"Just go in, princess," Mark says with a chuckle. He has learned how to deal with your constant nagging.

Heart a little beating too fast, you turn the knob. The lights are off but you can see the outline of some furnitures. It's an office of some sorts. A studio, you realise. This is where Mark will be making music.

From behind, Mark switches the light on, revealing what he wanted you to see. The farthest side of the wall is a picture of you. Your face shows pure happiness, and you can remember this as the time Mark asked you to be his.

"Mark..."

"Hold up. There's more."

You wonder what else he can add to this extravagance. He holds your hand and leads you closer to the wall.

That's when you see that it's a collage. Pictures of you and Mark, taken from the very start of your relationship. Pictures of you that you don't remember seeing. Your good guess is those are what Mark's locked folder on his phone contains. Together, they make up the wall of your face. And sure, those memories are what makes you look so radiant on the main picture.

"Do you like it?" he asks. "I just want to see you while I'm working. I know you'll say you'll distract me, so I put that wall to make sure you won't be able to get away."

You feel warmth spread all over you. "Mark Tuan, are you serious? Who would like this? This is the most thoughtful thing someone has ever done to me. I can't just like it. I love it!" You turn to give him your tightest hug. "I love you!"

"I love you too, I guess."

You lightly hit his shoulder. "Says the one who made a wall of me."

"Yeah. But my point is, you don't need to think about the money. You repay every cent I spend for us by staying with me. So as long as you love me, it's enough."

You wonder what you did to deserve this man.

 


End file.
